Jessie Yoshida's Red Bull Adventure
Quotes Getting Pretty Tired Barbara: Hey Jess, wanna dance? Jessie: I dunno Barbara, I'm really tired after doing 1.5 hours of Math homework and I can't feel a fucking thing. Jocelyn: Well if you're really tired, why not try some Red Bull? Jessie: What's that? Jocelyn: It's an energy drink that has been hitting the shelves for about 10 years. You should try it. Jessie: Oh, ok. (Drinks the Red Bull) Barbara: How does it taste, Jess? Jessie: (Singing) And I feel, like I just got home, and I feel... and I feel like I just got home and I feeeeeeeee-el... Jessie is Cuckoo for Red Bull Part 1 Miss Van Den Bogert: Barbara Morinah? Barbara: Here. Miss Van Den Bogert: Jessie Yoshida? Is she not here? Well, better mark her as "absent". (knob shakes, door opens) Jessie: Hey, hey, hey, what's up party people? Oh what the hell is this, a textbook or something BORING! (throws the book off the desk) Holy shit, it's crowded in here. (throws Byron out the window) Byron: Hey! Jessie: Here we go, this clears up the whole room. Jocelyn: Jessie, where were you last night? The whole neighbourhood were worried sick. Jessie: So I had a few Red Bulls, drove to Las Vegas and back, what's the big deal? Hey, there's my bitch. (puts her hand in Eileen's cleavage) Eileen: Jess, calm down! Jessie is Cuckoo for Red Bull Part 2 Jessie: (drinks a can of Red Bull, eats her lunch fast, burps) Done! Helen: Jessie, that was cool, can I try some Red Bull? Jessie: Sure Helen, here you go have some cans. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... giggety giggety! That's what Quagmire says. Now I'm going to go outside and milk the cow! Barbara: Jessie, where the fuck did you get that cow? Jessie: Oh don't be silly Barbara, I got it so the school can have fresh milk every day. (Jessie accidentally sets the cow's udders on fire) (Cow moos and runs off) Jessie: Holy shit, that Red Bull's some strong stuff! Helen: (Screaming) Somebody help me! My titties are on fire!!! Ok, Where the Fuck is my Red Bull? Yoshi: Ok Principal Kennedy, I'll talk to her when she comes home. Jessie: (hangs the phone up) Dad? Where is my Red Bull? Yoshi: Jessie, that stuff was really not good for you. Plus, they set Helen Diaz's tits on fire. Therefore, I poured it all out in the garden. Jessie: You ass, I need my fucking energy! Yoshi: Well you should have thought of that before setting Helen's tits on fire! Jessie: She did that by herself, I gave her the Red Bull because she wanted some. Yoshi: Well you should have said no. Jessie: I'm sorry dad, but I just can't say no to a slut. Yoshi: Just go to your room because you're just dishonouring yourself and this family. Red Bull Gets Banned Yoshi: Jessie, get down here! Jessie: If you're planning to spank me, I'll call Child Services. Yoshi: First of all, you can't do that since you've been an adult for 1 and a half months and second, guess what's on the news? Diane: Helen Diaz was hospitalized after setting her bosoms on fire due to the consumption of the energy drink, Red Bull. And tonight's poll saying "Should Red Bull Be Banned State-Wide?", 99.98% of voters said "Fuck Yeah!". Jessie: Good riddance, I've moved on. Yoshi: I thought you liked Red Bull. Jessie: Not anymore, I'm now into Mountain Dew. Yoshi: Here we go again. Trivia * This episode is based on the Family Guy episode New Kidney in Town. However, Jessie does not end up getting kidney failure. Goofs * Jocelyn said that Red Bull has been hitting the shelves for about 10 years, even thought it was introduced in 1987. Gallery What's Up Party People.png|Jessie goes crazy after drinking so much Red Bull. Helen's Flaming Tits.png|Helen runs after accidentally setting her boobs on fire Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes